saving the futur
by blackopus
Summary: can the most wanted contractor and a policewoman save the world? well more their live hei, misaki and OC, i don't own Darker than black english isn't my language, please don't be to hard and sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Misaki had always known she will be a police officer. Protecting people of criminals was very important, especially in a big city like Tokyo. This idea firt came with her father, Na… who was telling her stories about how some cops manage to capture dangerous criminals and how happy the population was by knowing it. Well, misaki wasn't really the hero type; she would prefer people not knowing. She thought that these types of police officers became with time corrupt and will do anything for glory.

That's the reason why, as the section chief of section 3, she is not only trying to protect the population of criminals but also all the corrupt people, police agent or not. She will do anything to achieve her goal, anything.

Misaki was sitting in front of her desk, thinking about a case she has to deal with it. They have receive a call for an old woman about a thief who have steal an important object which had belong to her death husband. The woman had begged them with big eyes. Misaki knew it wasn't really their job but she couldn't just say no. well mostly because the woman lives in Li neighborhood, a good reason to see him.

Since a couple weeks ago, she couldn't stop thinking about him, what he is doing, where he is working now (he never keeps the same for more than two weeks, not really safety), if he goes out with friends, if he has a girlfriend, STOOOP here misaki. What are you thinking? She mentally pushes the idea away and tries to think about the case.

"Chief, how can we find an object if we didn't even know what it is?" Ask Kouno

"That's right, chief, the old lady refuse to give us a description isn't that strange?" Replied Saito

She stands up of her desk, picks up the thief file and head to the front door

"Let's go back to the apartment, we will find a way to make her speak."

During this time Hei was dealing with an affair the syndicate asked him to deal with. He was in his room, lying in his futon alone with Mao. Yin was playing with her friend, the restaurant owner's daughter.

"Hei, when are you going to move your ass?" Ask Mao, while licking a bowl of milk

"I need more informations about the case and the old lady doesn't seems to trust people, she didn't even tell the police what the thing had been stolen is. I know the police is trying to get an answer, so I just have to wait."

Hei had somewhat manage to learn that the object he has to recuperate had been stolen three days ago and that Misaki Kirihara is in charge with the case. Why has this woman had to be always on his ways? It's just like the syndicate wants them to be together, which will be irrational since she is the person who is trying to arrest him. He knew that with time, she will grow suspicious about him being everywhere she is. He couldn't afford to be around her too much, even if he wanted it. Oh yes, he wanted it badly. Hei had always find the section chief of section 3 beautiful. But as a contractor, and the most famous, dangerous one, he cannot be in a relationship. What, relationship? What is he thinking?

He quickly stands up, put his shoes on and went to the door.

-"ah, you have finally decided to do something?" Said Mao, jumping on the window, ready to go with him.

-" I'm going to work", he replied without turning back, opening the door and was ready to close when he find himself face to face with the only person he didn't want to see.

- "Kirihara-san?" he said more like to himself than a question.

"li?" the woman in question ask back.

"-hey Li, you live here", came Saito with Kouno just behind

-"ah, hai", Hei replied playing the Li role and closing the door of his room. "what are you people doing here?

-were on a case in the neighborhood. Didn't know you live here? (Liar Misaki)

-"yeah, well it is a quite silent area" he said while scratching the back of his head, like he usually do," I needed one to study. Are you perhaps here for the old lady? I heard she didn't want to tell people about what had been stolen". Hei was now leaning against his door, hands cross around his torso. He wanted to learn more about it before going at work.

- "hey, how do you know?" Ask Kouno

-"well, before calling you, she asked everyone in the neighborhood, even me, but when I ask her what it is about, she wouldn't tell me. Isn't it strange, asking for help and not willing to give a description?" Hei said, looking directly at the police chief

-" I know", replied Misaki, "that's why we're here, I must convince her to tell us, I made a promise", she said looking in another direction absently. This behavior surprise Hei, he didn't know she could be so sensitive.

-" I understand", Hei said, standing up, "I have to go work, good luck for your case"

- "oh, already!" (hein, where did that came from), ah I mean, thank you, see you next time". She quickly look in another direction, hoping nobody saw the blush on her face, but no chance for her, Hei just saw it.

-"hai", said the man in question and disappear in the alley. When he reach the first floor, Hei quickly went back in the emergency exit, took a micro from his pocket, put it in his ear and wait. He had last night entered the old lady flat and puts some micros, in case the police came back. Know he just had to wait for the answer.

During that time, the team had reach the old lady apartment. Since Li confession, Misaki was growing more suspicious. This kind of situation was quite unimaginable. At the same time, she found Li more relaxed than the other times when she had the chance to see him. It was like he was another person, more confident. It wasn't unpleasant, she could deal with, after all, she likes confident men. What are you talking about Misake, call down, it's not like you two are flirting, and he perhaps doesn't care about you. Care, isn't it a big word? you're not even friends.

-"eeuh chief, are you gonna knock or wait?" Said Saito, interrupting her thought.

- "ah yes Saito", she replied, knocking," Police, we had a few questions to ask"

A few seconds later, the door open, revealing an old lady in her kimono.

-"please, come in officers"

"thank you", they said, and enter the apartment.

After sitting down in the sofa and politly refusing a drink (they are on service) Misaki began to ask questions.

-"madame Kiyushi", she said, putting her glasses back in place," we know how this object is important for you since it belongs to your departed husband. But don't you think you could give us a description to facilitate the founding?"

Kiyushi seems to be deep in thought because she didn't replied and only look through the window, as if asking some permission to speak.

"officers, can I have some time alone with your chief please?" She asked looking at Saito and Kouno. The two men looked back at their chief, waiting for her reaction. Kirihara simply nodded. They stand up and went to the door.

"We will wait outside" Kouno said and they disappear.

"Now that we are alone, can you tell me what's going on?" Misaki said, looking more serious than ever. This is clearly not just a thief affair, she thought.

Latter will she and Hei know the mess they were put in.

"Officer Kirihara, I know you are suspicious on me,."

"I'm glad you have clarified this point".

"I'm not lying or looking some attention, since I'm lonely in my life, if it's what you think. " kiyushi was now sitting in front of the police officer, wearing a serious face. Misaki wasn't sur but she could swear the woman in front of her isn't the same old desperate woman, trying to protect a souvenir. "I'm not here to tease you but to prevent you. Something bad will happen if we do nothing".

"but what are you talking about?" asked the lady in blue.

"I will explain you, listen carefully. My husband was a researcher specializes in nano technology. He used to work for the government but for some reasons I can't tell you know, the funds of the project he was working on had been stopped. Convinced this project could change the world, he tried to obtain private funds."

"what is this project about?"

"sorry officer, I can't tell you about for the moment"

"is this some kind of joke because if it is, I'm leaving". Misaki stands up, ready to leave

"it's not a joke, if you don't believe me, let me tell you that right now, the black reaper is listening to our conversation. See this, Kiyushi shows her a little micro in her hand, I know he had come to my apartment and put this in my living room and some others".

Now Misaki was shocked, the Black Reaper is listening right know. That's means he is nearby. She had to prevent Saito and Kouno. She began looking for her cellphone.

" I wouldn't do it if I was you. He knows your officers are outside, do you really thought you could catch him so easy?"

Misaki looked at her with stunned eyes. She's right, if he had indeed heard everything he then knows Saito and Kouno are outside. Dammit, he's so close but so far. "what's the meaning of this, what does the Black Reaper wants, are you supporting the Syndicate? She asked. "why are you telling me all this?"

"slow down officer, I can only handle one question by one. Please, sit down, no need to be angry", she said, pointing to the spot in the sofa Kirihara just left. Knowing that asking so many questions will only slow things down, Misaki reluctantly sat down. "now are you willing to give me answers, answers I need to have?" she was now more interested than before and will give the woman the time she needs to answer back.

"the situation is more complicated than you think, Kirihara-san. The meaning of this is quite simple, I want to achieve my husband demand before he died, but the thing is I'm not young anymore so I have to ask for some help. That's the answer to your first question.

"what was his demand then?"

"my my, you didn't asked me that", the old woman said, while laughing. Misaki just glare at her, not founding it funny , she isn't stupid, she tought. "just joking, officer, you don't have to put that face, it makes you look older and scarier. But let's finish, your men are waiting. My husband simply asked me to put the object in a safe place, until someone trustfully could handle it. That's why you're here."

"what, are you saying I'm this person? What makes you think I am?" replied misaki, quite surprised.

"you are a good person Misaki-san, and I know you want to do your work properly."

"but you are aware the Black Reaper is listening and he could take it to me. I'm not that strong to handle him" this reply shocked her a little bit. She just have recognize she couldn't handle the famous contractor, something she had been denying. The worst is he is listening. Misaki can imagine him laughing at her observation.

"you won't need this kind of strength to handle him, believe me my dear"

Not this kind of strength, what is she talking about. Deciding to let this pass, misaki just ask her to answer the others remain questions.

"in reality, this has nothing to do with our famous contractor, not directly, but he could find an interest. For the syndicat, I'm sur you know the reason. "

"private investment."

"exactly. Now they just want it back".

Before Kiyushi could go further, they heard Saito knocking at the door.

"chief, emergency, we have to go" yelled Saito on the other side.

"I have to go but can we pursuit this conversation later, I can come back" misaki told while standing up and heading to the front door. "no need, dear, you will find the answer to yours remaining questions but be carefull, who knows what this organization is capable"

"I didn't say I will help you" she was know holding the handle and frowning at her. When she didn't reply, misaki closed the door.

On the other hand, Hei, not missing any word of the discussion, headed right to the exit door and went outside with many questions in his head and the mostly what the handle thing was about.


	2. Chapter 2: Makishima? dead?

Chapter 2: Makishima? dead?

Hei was now heading to his new work, a little restaurant near the park where he has his meetings with Huang. He couldn't care about the motives of the syndicate. They asked him to find an object and that's all. The rest isn't his business. But despite that, he couldn't stop thinking about what the old lady said. "He could find an interest". An interest? An interest in what? The object or whatever this is, the situation, nano technology? And how does she know he had put micros in her flat? The more he thinks about it, the more he found this strange.

"Well, it's not that I can do something for now, he thought, let's just work for the moment and I will find a way to stalk on Kirihara when she meets her. I will let her lead the case to have more informations". Besides, the syndicate didn't give him a dead line for the moment so he could take his time. Finishing his thought, he enters the restaurant with his Li's attitude.

During that time, Misaki and her team were heading to Tokyo University for another robbery case.

"chief, why are they calling us for a robbery, it's not our work" asked Kouno while driving.

"yeah, this is the second time this week", replied Saito who is sitting behind.

"how am I suppose to know when I'm here with you two" kirihara scolded them putting her glasses back.

"well, anyway, where here" Kouno said parking in front of the university. "and it seems like things went terribly wrong" he muttered. Indeed, there were many polices cars, ambulances and a crowd of panicked colleges students screaming. Entering the campus, they showed their badges to a policeman guarding the dormitory who leads them to the third floor of the huge edifice. He warned them before exiting the lift that, it isn't pretty to see. Saito, trying to impress the young policeman laugh telling him he had seen bad things and he doesn't have to worry. But he quickly stopped when he entered the hallway. He could hear the policeman muttering I told you before the door of the lift closed; there before them blood was scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the wall, bodies were lying wrapped in white cover, some members here and there, human they presume, rooms were open and furniture broken.

"what the hell happened here" asked Misaki to a man in front of them. She suppose he is an inspector. The man just look at her with a –who the hell are you-look and wait for her to present herself. Understanding, she showed him her badge. His eyes shifted to it before going back to her.

"section 3 huh, interesting". Smirking, he pursuit, " Well as you can see, college students were killed"

"yeah, by a horribly way" she cut him

"and it seems that the aggressor, he or they , was or were looking for something. All these rooms were in a total mess when we arrived" the inspector explains while walking in the corridor. "Nobody saw what happened".

"then how …"

"One student came back and saw the mess, he called the police after that", he said, cutting her like a revenge for earlier.

"came back? " she asked.

They were now in front of a room.

"yeah, apparently the school was attending movies projections to celebrate the promotion of a movie, school project or something, and mostly of the students were there. It was free. One came back, getting something in his room and then he saw this" the inspector said gesturing around them. "by the way, weren't you with two men?"

No that he said that, Misaki didn't hear Kouno or Saito. Turning around, she saw them near the lift at the other end of the corridor sitting on the floor with a first aid man, probably not supporting the view.

"poor of you", the inspector said laughing.

Not liking it, she put her glasses back, sign of frustration and turned back to the man, " I came of thinking, you didn't present yourself"

" I was wondering when you will ask. He looked through his purse, pulls out a card and showed her.

" Makishima's detective agency? What is a detective doing here? " she didn't understand, why is a detective here and moreover, why did they call her, there were no signs of a contractor. It must probably be a psychopath work, nothing the police couldn't deal with.

"should we go somewhere more appropriate to discuss where your men could join the conversation, Kirihara-san?" the men smirked

Whatever is going on here, Misaki didn't like it, and more, she didn't like this Makishima and his manners. She already has this Kiyushu case and now this.

"let's go", the lady in blue replied.

Kouno, Saito, Misaki and the detective were now sitting at a table in a restaurant not to far from the university.

"err, chief, what is going on here and why aren't we at the crime scene investigating" asked Saito after what seemed like a long silence but it only was a minute. Misaki didn't really know. She isn't the type of person to follow people she doesn't know, especially not a man. But this man seems like knowing something, besides as judged by the number of policemen at the crime scene, she could just asked a report to start with. The man in question was leaning back in his chair, looking through the menu like they were sharing a normal drinking between friends. Since the beginning of their meeting, she came to look at him. His long blue coat is hooked on his chair, he is wearing a white shirt lightly open giving an overview of his muscular chest, and black pants. Brown hair accompanied by green eyes. He mustn't be more than thirty. She has to recognize, he is quite handsome. What the hell Misaki, where are you going?!

Clearing her throat, she said, "Makishima-san, can you explain us the situation?"

"oh no, please, call me Ryota, Misaki-san" the lady in blue was stunned by his familiarity. Sensing her discomfort, he give her a sensual smile, "don't mind me calling you Misaki –san, Misaki-san?"

"yes she mind", an angered Saito yell, clearly showing his feeling towards his boss.

"oh I see, now I know what to do" Ryota only repleid with a satisfactory smirk. Saito isn't sure what to think about that. Misaki, whose mind stayed on the Misaki-san part, was blushing lightly and Kouno who stayed quiet during all this time watched the scene with amused eyes, seems like Saito will have some competition, he thought.

"anyways", Ryota interrupted their train of thought, this time with a more serious face," I'm here to prevent you".

"of what", asked Misaki, now back to her normal self

"your future"

"what is this, we don't have time for future telling" an irritated Kouno said.

"me either, believe me, well I wouldn't mind if it were only for your boss, knowing she doesn't have many time left, it would be a pleasure for me to spend some quality time with"

"what the hell are you talking about? Chief let's go" a now an angered Saito said, standing ready to go. Kouno stands up as well, the two looking at their boss waiting for her to do like them.

"What is the meaning of this Makishima-san? " Misaki only asked calmly

"Simply, Kirihara-san. You will die, in two months and by the hands of the Black Reaper".


End file.
